Fake Love Interests
Fake Love Interests, are the characters that who can be romanced by players throughout the stories, but in the end they can't be choose to be together. Although Fake Love Interests can be judged by the same requirements as Regular Love Interests. But during the stories' process, they will die or turn out to be a villain, antagonist or admitted that your guys' relationships just a fling and they don't really have romantic feelings towards you. As for September 2019, 11 characters has been revealed as Fake Love Interests, and America's Most Eligible has the most, total has 4. List of Fake Love Interests Nathan Main article: Nathan Sterling In The Junior, he has been revealed by PB that he is a new Love Interest. You can choose to flirt with him during your first encounter and he will take well. However, after Tyler & Abbie's drama and you found out that he is the person who hits Tyler's car. Your relationship worsen. In the final, he will confess to you that your relationship was just a bonus for him. Kyle Main article: Kyle Garza He is one of Imogen's friends. During your first encounter, you can choose to flirt with him and he will response positively. However, at the end of Chapter 1, he had been possessed by Josephine and had been dragged down to the lake. Although his body hasn't been found, but he has been confirmed deceased by Chief Abraham Kelley in Chapter 2. Addison Main article: Addison Sinclair In Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2, she has a premium scene which you can purchase. If you pursue her as Love Interest, you will get to flirt and kiss her. However, she implied that she doesn't take things seriously and just want to enjoy this moments only. In Book 3, she can't be choose to be together, confirmed that she is a fling for your character. Ivy Main article: Ivy Fisher In America's Most Eligible, Book 1, she can be pursued as Love Interest via various diamond scenes. She can reach into "in love" status in both books too. However, after you found out that she is the one who sabotaged you, you guys will have a lot of arguments and worsen the relationship. If you still maintain a positive relationship with her in Book 1 final, she will confess to you that she still cares you a lot but compares to you she wants win more. Zeke Main article: Zeke In America's Most Eligible, Book 1, he can be pursued as Love Interest via various diamond scenes. During the story progress, you will find out that he lies about his career and his relationship status. If you choose to keep his secrets, he will appreciate and become one of your allies; if don't, he will act rude towards you afterwards. Since he had a girlfriend during the times you can flirt with him, it has been implied that he doesn't take your relationship seriously. Bianca Main article: Bianca Sandoval Along with Teagan in Book 1 and Yvette in Book 2, she is the one of the contestants who can choose to be eliminated early in 2 seasons. If you choose to keep her in both seasons, she will show grateful towards you and become one of your trustful allies. She can be romanced in Book 1 if you choose to eliminate Teagan. In Book 2, she can only be romanced in Chapter 1 and reach into "in love" status too. However, since she can't be choose to be together in the final in Book 2. She has been confirmed as a Fake Love Interest afterwards. Slater Main article: Slater In America's Most Eligible, Book 2, you can pursue him as Love Interest via various diamond scenes. Although in the story beginning, he will show his interest and flirts with you. However, if you choose to eliminate him in Chapter 9, you guys relationship worsen as he harassed and accused you for betray him. If you choose to keep him, he will shows grateful and claims that want to remains as friends, but he will act rude towards you eventually. If you choose to tell him off in Chapter 14, he will confess that your relationship is just a fling to him. Although he also can be reach into "in love" status but it doesn't affect your relationship throughout the book. Barlow Main article: Barlow You can get romance points with him during your first encounter, after that you can pursue him as Love Interest via a diamond scene next chapter. However, he will turn out to be the main villain throughout the story. While you guys meet again eventually, he will confess to your character that (s)he is naive to believe their relationship. Caesar Main article: Julius Caesar During the history, he has been portrayed as a main villain throughout the story. In Chapter 18, your character can seduce him and get some romance points with him. But in Chapter 19, you will poison his wine but failed to let him die. In the final of the story, he will be stabbed by your character and remains deceased afterwards. Cleopatra Main article: Cleopatra In Chapter 18, you can seduce her and get some romance points with her. But since you poisoned Caesar in previous chapter, if you confess you're the one who poisoned him, she will act angry towards you and wants you to get killed afterwards. If your wiles are enough, you can convinced her to leave Caesar and be her own. Since she can't be choose to be together in the final in the story, she has been confirmed that she is one of the Fake Love Interests. Ellen Thompson Main article:Ellen Thompson During the beginning of the story, she has an affair toward your character due to her attitude and characteristics, in Chapter 7, your character will find out she stole Alec's sparkling water called Eau d'Brillance. You can choose to tell Alec or keep her secret. Either way, Alec will fire or suspend her and you are promoted to her position. In Chapter 12, she works with you to uncover the secret about Oasis Unlimited. You have the chances to hook up with her during the 5-star hotel scene. However, since romances her doesn't get romance points and in Chapter 14 she can't be choose, it is implied that she is a Fake Love Interest. Category:Browse